Chuck vs New Beginnings
by mia2009
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Chuck vs. The New Girl. A new take on the pilot episode.


**A/N: Finally, as promised, the sequel to "Chuck vs. The New Girl. If you haven't read it yet, you are going to want to read that before reading this. Also if you haven't read Secret Valentine, you may want to read that one too and in that order as both stories are referenced in this one. **

**The idea behind this one, is the story picking up where the pilot started, only how would Chuck and Jenny be portrayed given their history with one another? Would they be different? More vulnerable? Jaded? Shut off from the world? That's what this story will explore. It is basically a re-writing of the pilot with their previous relationship factoring in. There is A LOT of original dialogue from the actual pilot that aired in this story and I am telling you that upfront, so please do not leave me messages saying that, as I am well aware (Just because Chuck and Jenny may be different doesn't mean everyone else around them will be). **

**I've kind of been sitting on this for some time now, mostly because I wasn't sure how it would be received and I hate to disappoint. Anyway, as many times as I have gone through this, I have made all the changes I am willing to at this point, so in my book I guess that means it's ready for posting.**

**After the long wait, I hope you all enjoy this. As always, thanks for reading.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Chuck vs. New Beginnings**

Ellie and her boyfriend, Devon Woodcomb, watched from afar as the women swarmed around the guest of honor, her baby brother, the birthday boy himself, trying their best to get his attention and engage in conversation with the young man.

"How's he doing?" Ellie asked Devon.

"Not Awesome." He replied.

Ellie frowned. She wanted nothing more than for her brother to be happy. It had been years since he had an actual girlfriend of any kind and that was back when he was in college, which was another sore subject for him that he tended to shy away from when the topic was brought up. Sure he dated; in fact he dated a lot. The girls always seemed to be drawn to him and why wouldn't they be? He was good looking, sweet, charming, kind hearted and he had a confidence about him when he was around the ladies that most men didn't. Something the women found appealing. Maybe it was because he didn't feel the need to impress them. He was who he was and as far as he was concerned they could take it or leave it.

Ellie couldn't even remember the last time her brother had stayed with a girl past the second date. It was like he didn't want to form any kind of attachment to them at all.

Of course Ellie knew better. He had been like this since he was 17 years old. His first love and from what Ellie could tell, quite possibly the love of his life, was taken from him unexpectedly due to some unforeseen circumstances. He hadn't seen her since and quite frankly hasn't been the same ever since.

To Ellie's surprise he had managed to make a connection with a girl by the name of Jill when he was in college, but that ended badly, resulting in betrayal by not only her but his college roommate and supposed good friend as well.

Ellie was determined to find that special someone for her brother. Even if it meant introducing him to every woman she knew. He was bound to make a connection with one of them.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" the redhead asked him as she inched closer to him.

"No…no one special." He replied nonchalantly. He offered a smile to be kind. He was never one for women who threw themselves at a man.

She pulled a pen out from her purse and reached for his hand. Chuck watched as she scribbled her name and number onto his palm with blue ink.

"Give me a call, maybe we can go out sometime." She said with a smile.

"Sure." He glanced down at the ink. "Leslie." He said reading her name off of his hand.

She gave him a wink and ran her hand over his chest as she moved to walk past him.

Once she was out of sight, Chuck rolled his eyes and made his way over to the make shift bar that was set up in the middle of the courtyard and grabbed himself a beer.

"Hey Buddy." Morgan greeted, coming up next to him and grabbing a beer for himself. "Who was the redhead? She was smoking hot."

"Oh some girl Ellie invited."

"Dude, she was all over you! You should ask her out."

"Ahh, I don't think so Morgan."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"She's just not my type." Chuck said as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"Chuck, what exactly _IS_ your type? I see women flirting with you all the time, asking you out. And I mean good looking women. I would kill to be in your position and you just blow them off."

"That's not true. I went out with that Rachel girl last week."

"Okay true, but did you make plans with her to go out again?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we won't"

"So you're going to ask her out again?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe."

"Dude, you're killing me."

With a laugh, Chuck shook his head and went back to enjoying his beer while his best friend continued to gawk at and point out all the beautiful women at the party.

* * *

After the party Chuck found himself sitting alone at the courtyard fountain. Ellie walked up and handed him another beer as she took a seat next to him on the fountain's ledge.

"Thanks for my party. Your seven layer dip, it tasted like eight."

"Chuck can I tell you something?"

"It really was eight layers?" He replied with a smirk.

Ellie smiled. "As appealing as some women may find it to come across a guy who happens to be a catch like you, a guy who isn't fawning all over them, or objectifying them, you know like Morgan tends to do; at some point, it is customary for the guy to make a move of some sort. You know, let her know he's interested."

"Ellie…" he started to protest.

"Come on Chuck. Talk to me. What's holding you back? Don't you want to find that special someone to share your life with?"

Chuck rolled his eyes and averted her gaze as he looked down at the pavement between his feet.

"Chuck, it's been nearly five years now since the whole thing with Jill. But even when you were with her, it's like you weren't _WITH_ her. Not completely. Ever since…"

"Ellie stop! I'm not doing this with you again. Just drop it. I'm sorry; I'm just not interested in any of your friends okay." Chuck stood up to leave. He made his way across the courtyard to his apartment, leaving his sister sitting there by herself with her thoughts.

* * *

"So it was a pretty good party tonight Chuck." Morgan said as the two made small talk while playing video games in Chuck's living room.

"Yeah it was good. You know Ellie, she goes all out."

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Morgan sighed. A goofy smile plastered across his face as impure thoughts of his best friend's sister entered his mind.

Those thoughts were quickly interrupted when Chuck's computer screen popped up with a new message piquing Morgan's interest.

"Wow! Blast from the past wow. Bryce remembered your birthday dude."

"What?" Chuck said standing up and making his way across the living room.

"The guy that got you kicked out of school, the guy that stole your girl. Remember that guy?"

"Yeah Morgan I think I remember Bryce." Chuck moved to the computer and clicked on the new message.

"What do we got here?" Morgan asked standing up and joining Chuck at the computer.

"Hmm." Chuck watched as the words scrolled across his monitor. "Remember Zorg, the old text based video game?"

"Yeah."

"Well Bryce and I programmed our own version of it back at Stanford using a TRS-80."

"Wow! You guys were really cool."

"Yeah if I could only remember what was in my hero's satchel."

Morgan gave him a questioning look.

"The weapons that I would use to kill the terrible troll." Chuck clarified for him.

"Right. You know what, you're still really cool."

"And you're going home."

"Is it that time?" Morgan asked.

"It's that time."

"Right." Morgan sighed as he headed for the door.

"Peddle safe." Chuck called after him before turning his attention back to the monitor.

He read the message one more time _'The terrible troll raises his sword.'_

Chuck began to type.

"Attack…troll…with… nasty… knife." He hit the enter key on his keyboard when he was finished and waited. Seconds later his monitor began to flash image after image. Chuck took a step back to take it all in. The images kept coming one after another. None of them making any sense to him. They came faster and faster. Chuck was completely entranced, unable to look away.

Thousands and thousands of images flashed before him over the next several hours, not stopping until the wee hours of the morning when he finally blacked out, hitting his floor with a thud.

* * *

Chuck woke up to a blurred version of Morgan Grimes leaning over him. Confused about what had happened Chuck played it off as a result of Morgan spiking the punch at his party the night before.

Chuck's unorthodox start to the morning seemed to continue even after he was up and moving for the day. His head was throbbing, weird random images and facts flashed before him while in the shower. Chuck gave his head a shake to rid himself of the unwelcomed images and allowed the water to wash over him.

"What the hell did you put in that punch Morgan?" he said as he rubbed at his temples.

Feeling out of sorts, he even allowed Morgan, who was a little too eager, to drive them to work in his company car.

Chuck had been working as the manager of the Burbank Buy More since earning his degree from Stanford three years ago. Not your typical career for a graduate from such a prestigious school, but Chuck had only planned on being there for a short period of time until he got his software company up and running. Plus he really wanted to be close to Ellie, she was his only family, which would account for him getting his own apartment in the same complex as her and her boyfriend. Unfortunately what was supposed to be a short stint at the Buy More had turned into something more.

* * *

"Listen up Nerd Herders, today is going to be a very bad day; we've got a new computer virus on our hands. They're calling this one the Irene Demova Virus."

Lester, one of the store's Buy Morons as some referred to them, chuckled. Chuck gave him a glare.

"Yes, yes, it's named after the Serbian porn star. Lonely dude call volume will be high. This is a nasty one kids, it's a computer killer. Last night the display version of our prism express laptop was fried when SOMEONE." Chuck looked back to Morgan who was standing nearby. "decided to enter Miss Demova's website. Anna close the eyes, this is what happens." Chuck pressed the button on the keyboard and in a matter of seconds the whole system shut down.

Turning back to look at Morgan once again, Chuck became distracted by the news story playing on the television displays behind him. The story was about a General Stansfield arriving in town later that day, to deliver a speech to the Pacific Security League tomorrow evening.

More random images flashed in Chuck's mind. "He's already here. He landed last night." He said to no one in particular.

"Who's already here Chuckles?" Anna, another one of his nerd herders asked, confused by his random statement.

Chuck looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "I…don't know." He replied, just as confused as she was.

* * *

"Hey Chuck. My lunch break is in 15 minutes, how about grabbing something to eat? I could run over to Lou's Deli for us if you want. I know you tend to steer clear of the place after everything that happened, but man her sandwiches are to die for." Morgan said, popping his head in the door of Chuck's office.

Chuck looked up from his cell phone.

"Huh? Oh sorry Morgan. No can do. I have a shipment due anytime now, I have to be here to check it and sign for it."

Morgan made his way in to Chuck's office. "Who you talking to?" he asked, noticing the cell phone in his hand.

"Huh? Oh, no one really. Rachel just texted me. She wants to do dinner tonight."

"Please tell me you said yes."

Chuck laughed. "Yes Morgan, we're going out tonight."

"Ahh thank God! I told you that girl was into you, and she's hot too. Don't let her get away Chuck."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Morgan get back to work, so I don't have to fire you."

"What? You would seriously fire your best friend? Come on Chuck."

"Morgan." Chuck gave him one last warning look.

"Okay, okay." He said backing out of the office. "But I want details man…Second date!"

Chuck watched as Morgan bounced out of the room. He couldn't help but laugh at the little bearded man, who tended to live vicariously through him. He was always more excited about things like this than he was himself.

Chuck tossed his cell phone down on his desk and turned his attention back to his paperwork. He was determined to get it off his desk before he left work today.

* * *

The three government officials had scoured the site where one of their rogue agents was taken down, not even twelve hours prior.

"Bryce Larkin was CIA; he was one of your agents Graham." General Beckman stated.

"And it was the NSA's job to find him and question him not to kill him. Thanks to Rambo here we've got nothing." Graham replied.

"No, we've got a dead CIA agent. That's a gold star in my book." Major Casey chimed in.

"If this gets out…" Beckman started.

"It won't." Casey replied.

"Nobody asked you." Graham spoke up.

"Actually they did." Beckman continued. "Major Casey is heading up this investigation."

Director Graham did not look pleased to hear this news, but Casey just shook it off.

"So what was Bryce after? What did this computer do?" Casey asked.

"Well, this computer did everything. After 9-11 the NSA and the CIA were told to play nice, share their Intel. This is how we did it."

"Every scrap of data we had went into this computer." Graham added.

"The data was encrypted into thousands of images. Whoever received Larkin's email got all of our secrets. Find those secrets Casey." Beckman ordered.

"I found this on Larkin." Casey produced Bryce's charred cell phone device. "Hard drive is fried. We picked up a trace signature."

"Where?"

"Los Angeles. Which is perfect. I've been feeling a little pasty."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?" The blonde agent spoke into her phone as she walked through the automatic doors.

"According to our data." Graham confirmed.

"Director, it's an electronics store." She replied.

"I know Walker. Look, the NSA has their top agent on this, that's why I assigned this to you. He's good Sarah, but he's not you, besides, you have something he doesn't."

"And what's that?" she questioned.

"An advantage."

"I don't understand." She replied.

"You will. I'm sending you his picture now. Make contact. Find out how he's connected to all of this."

Graham disconnected the call. Sarah looked around the establishment. The man in question supposedly worked here. She looked over the employees. They were a rare breed to say the least. She glanced down at her phone, clutched securely in her hand as the picture loaded. She smirked. This was going to be too easy. "Piece of ca…ke" her breath caught in her throat and her jaw just about hit the floor when she saw his face staring back at her. Those eyes.

Sarah looked up, frantically scanning the store and then she froze. There he was in the flesh, standing behind the Nerd Herd desk directly in front of her with the phone resting between his shoulder and his ear. In a panic, she quickly ducked behind the nearest rack of DVDs.

"Oh my God!" She looked back down at her phone. There was no mistaking it, it was definitely him. How could this be? Sarah peered over the shelf she hid behind. There he stood before her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought she would see him again, but there he was. She fought to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to make their way down her face. There had to be some mistake. There was no way that her high school sweetheart, Chuck Bartowski, was working with Bryce Larkin, a rogue CIA agent. There was just no way that he was a part of all of this.

Sarah could feel her heart begin to race. Was it all of a sudden incredibly hot in here she thought to herself. She felt as though her throat was closing up on her. Squatting down between the two racks of DVDs, she worked at stabilizing her breathing. She tucked her head between her knees and took several slow deep breaths until the lightheadedness that had hit her suddenly, subsided. She sat upright with her back pressed up against the action/ thriller section. Her attention shifted to the pudgy, curly headed Buy More employee in the green polo ogling her from the end of the isle. He offered up a creepy smile, forcing Sarah back to her feet.

She took a deep breath. 'Get it together Walker. You're a spy for crying out loud. You've taken on arms dealers, drug lords, assassins and terrorist groups, you can certainly handle and ex-boyfriend. It's just a job.' She told herself.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't get it. This has to be a mistake. There is no way he's involved with all of this."

She watched him from afar for a few more minutes until she felt composed enough to make her move. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You can do this." She told herself. "Let's get this over with Walker." She said to herself as she casually made her way up to the counter.

Chuck was still waiting on hold on the telephone. Morgan stood next to him and his eyes just about popped out of his head. It couldn't be, he thought to himself as he watched her approach.

"Stop the presses! Who is that? Vickey Vale!"

"Vickey Vale, Vick a Vickey Vale. Vickady Vale Vick a Vickey Va..." Chuck chanted as he looked up and immediately dropped the phone. This time it was his jaw that just about hit the floor.

"J…Jenny?" he questioned.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting." She managed with a smile.

"No!...Not at all…That…that's from Batman." He stammered over his words as he took in the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

She smiled shyly. "I know…I remember." She thought about the countless times he made her watch that movie with him. It was always one of his favorites. She vividly remembered the little quarrel he and Morgan had gotten into in the lunchroom over who played the better Batman.

Morgan took the opportunity to slip away undetected, giving the two some privacy.

Chuck released a deep breath, unaware that he had even been holding it and he smiled. "I can't believe, you're really here. I…I… what are you doing here?" he asked.

She pulled the phone from her purse and placed it down on the counter in front of him. "I'm actually here about this."

His eyes, shifted to the counter. "Oh?...The intelicell?.. Right…" Chuck clumsily picked up the phone and retrieved a small screw driver from his pocket protector.

Sarah watched him closely, trying to hide her smile. He looked even better close up. It took all of her being not to just throw herself in his arms. God did she miss those arms. She had never felt more at ease or at home than she did when she was wrapped in his arms. And from the looks of it, he worked out. They were not the scrawny lanky arms of the 17 year old boy she once knew.

"Yeah, this model has a little screw that pops loose right in the back here. Let me just give it a couple quick turns and…good as new…no problem." He looked back up and locked eyes with her.

She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, if that was even possible.

"Jenny…" he leaned in to speak to her. "I can't belie…"

His words and his thoughts were interrupted by a frantic customer approaching the counter, with his daughter, dressed to the T in her ballet costume, chanting something about the recital not taping and how his wife was going to kill him.

After examining the man's camera, Chuck discovered the man didn't have a tape in it. Being the sentimental man that he was, Chuck couldn't help but feel sorry for the man and his daughter.

Looking around the store, he spotted Morgan who was lurking nearby. "Morgan! I need the wall."

"It's yours." He called out to him, before quickly running off.

Chuck turned his attention back to Jenny. "I'm so sorry." He said with an apologetic look on his face. He turned back to the customer. "Right this way." He instructed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked the young girl who looked like she was about to toss her cookies.

"I'm usually in the back row." She stated.

"Why?"

"I'm too tall. I block all the other ballerinas."

Sarah watched from afar. She was completely memorized but certainly not surprised by his ability to calm to young girl and ease her fears. And he was just so incredibly sweet with her. Sarah smiled. Some things just never changed.

"Can I tell you a secret? But you can't tell the other girls…Real ballerinas ARE tall."

The girl smiled. Seconds later the sound of classical music filled the store and she was dancing away. All of it captured on video for her father.

Sarah smiled as she looked on. Chuck was just as sweet as she remembered. The way he was with that little girl, it just melted her heart and she felt something she hadn't felt in nearly ten years. Butterflies.

Chuck finally wrapped things up with the father and his daughter. He turned back to the counter expecting or rather hoping to see her there waiting for him, but she was gone. The smile on his face quickly faded.

Morgan came up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Dude where did she go?"

The two of them made their way back over to the counter.

"I guess she left."

Morgan made a mad dash for the counter when he saw it. He quickly picked it up and flashed his findings to Chuck. "She left you her number!" Morgan handed Chuck the plain white card, with nothing but a simple phone number scribbled across it.

* * *

Sarah sat behind the wheel of her black Porsche in the Buy More parking lot. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she settled into her seat. She had to get out of there, get her head together. Graham had completely thrown her for a loop, and seeing Chuck again after all of these years, she panicked. She did the only thing she could think of, she left her number on the counter and fled. Hopefully he would call and she could get the information she needed.

She sped out of the parking lot and headed for her hotel to await further word from Graham.

* * *

Chuck stepped out of the shower. He reached for his towel and wrapped it securely around his waist and headed for his bedroom. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Morgan lying on his bed. His arms folded under his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Dammitt Morgan! What are you doing here?" Chuck clutched at the towel, securing it around him as Morgan sat up.

"What do you think? I want the deets."

"The what? Chuck looked at him with confusion.

"The deets Chuck. You know, the details. Did you call her?"

"What are you talking about Morgan, call who?" Chuck played dumb. He knew exactly who Morgan was referring to, but he couldn't bring himself to say her name. Everything that had happened earlier today was all still a little surreal for him.

"Are you kidding me? Does one Jenny Burton ring a bell? Beautiful blonde, two big bells."

"Morgan enough."

"Well?"

"No I haven't called her." Chuck replied going about his business, pulling clothing from his dresser drawers.

"What? Why not Chuck? What are you waiting for?"

"Morgan, if she wanted to talk don't you think that maybe she would have stuck around a little longer?"

"Well maybe she was in a hurry."

Chuck gave Morgan an annoyed look.

"Morgan, I'm trying to get ready for my date with Rachel, so if you could give me some privacy that would be great."

"Fine." Morgan stood up from the bed. "But we're not done with this conversation." He said making his way to the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Just as Morgan was about to slip out of Chuck's bedroom. He froze. They both turned their attention to the door when they heard sounds coming from the other room.

"Do you have someone with you?" Chuck asked as his attention shifted to Morgan, even though he could tell by the confused look on his friend's face that that wasn't the case.

Chuck secured his towel around his waist as he made his way to the living room. Morgan right behind him.

"Ellie?" he called out as he moved into the living room. He froze when he came face to face with the intruder. They were dressed in all black, their faced covered as well. The intruder had Chuck's computer in their arms and was about to flee the apartment.

"Oh…please not the computer." Chuck tried to reason with assailant. All he could see was his last three years' worth of work going down the drain. The burglar gently placed the machine down on the floor and took a fighting stance. Chuck looked at the intruder with confusion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a vase go flying across the room. Morgan began flinging item after item at the masked assailant, completely missing the enemy every time.

The assailant retaliated blocking the items and sending them back in their direction. Morgan ducked every time and several of the pieces caught Chuck off guard, striking him directly.

"Oww." He groaned.

"Come on Chuck do something!" Morgan yelled.

Chuck slowly advanced toward to assailant who was in the process of picking the computer back up.

He gripped at his towel, the only article of material that covered him. Water still dripping down his chest. He held his hands out in front of him in a pleading fashion. "Look just put the computer down, you can be on your way, we can forget all about this."

The closer he got the assailant panic, in one swift motion; the masked intruder swept his leg, sending him falling to the ground. Chuck moved quickly to try to regain his composure and jumped to his feet. In the hustle and bustle of it all, his towel fell to the floor pooling at his feet.

Distracted, the assailant slowly felt the computer slip from their grasp. Chuck and Morgan both moved quickly to try to catch it but both failed miserably, bumping heads they both fell to the floor. The machine followed, crumbling into a million pieces.

Frustrated, the intruder ran for the door making their exit before either of them had a chance to recover. They made their way through the courtyard in record time and jumped into the waiting getaway car and sped off.

"Dammitt!" Sarah exclaimed as she removed her mask and tossed it to the passenger seat in frustration.

* * *

Following the break in at his apartment and giving his statement to the police, being the nice guy that he was and not wanting to disappoint her by canceling last minute, Chuck met up with his date at the restaurant. He managed to enjoy a nice, albeit late meal with Rachel, followed by a movie. She had flirted shamelessly throughout the evening and when she had invited him in afterwards for a night cap, he thought what the hell, why not?

One bottle of merlot later, the two found themselves in a pretty heated make-out session on her couch. She kissed him deeply and he responded willingly. Rachel climbed on top of him straddling his lap. She worked diligently on unfastening the buttons on his shirt, revealing more and more of his bare chest, a little at a time. Her mouth descended on him and she trailed succulent kissed down his neck.

Chuck's hands began to roam. They slid up underneath her shirt and caressed her back. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, allowing his imagination to take over. She continued to kiss him, to please him with her mouth. He moaned appreciatively.

"Mmmm….Jenny."

Rachel pulled back confused, causing him to open his eyes. He gave her a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused by her sudden withdraw.

"Are you serious?" she replied.

She dislodged herself from his lap and stood up.

"My name is Rachel!" She said abruptly.

Chuck looked at her even more confused than he had been.

"Umm…yeah, I know." He replied.

"Then why did you just call me Jenny?" she asked with a raised voice.

"What? I didn't…I wouldn't." Chuck replied, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Sure Jenny had been on his mind today more than usual, but he would never call out the wrong name of the girl who was kissing him. Would he?

"Except that you did." She shot back at him.

"Rachel….I…" He began before she cut him off.

"You know what Chuck; I think maybe we should just call it a night." She made her way over to the door of her apartment and opened it, waiting for him to leave.

Chuck sighed out of frustration as he stood up and made his way to the door.

He stopped at the door where she stood. Giving her an apologetic look, he bid her goodnight before making his way out the door.

On his way to the elevator he worked on buttoning his shirt back up. He was confused. He didn't recall saying Jenny's name, but the truth was he had been thinking about her all night and when Rachel was kissing him he couldn't help but wish it had been her.

* * *

Not being in a good mood, Chuck had holed himself up in his office this morning. He sat behind his desk going over the store's sales reports for the month.

He was distracted from his work when he heard the knocking on his office door. He looked up to see Morgan standing there.

Morgan opened the door and popped his head inside.

"What is it Morgan, I'm really busy here."

"I just wanted to see how it went last night with Rachel." Morgan said stepping inside the office.

"Morgan I don't have time for this right now." Chuck replied with a gruff tone.

"That bad huh?"

Chuck glared at his best friend.

"Not to worry buddy, there are plenty of girls who would love to go out with you. And hey let's not forget one Jenny Burton showing up in town."

"Morgan, I need to get through these reports and YOU need to get back to work."

Morgan frowned. "Alright. We'll talk later." He said backing his way to the door.

Chuck continued to glare at him until he was out of his office and out of his sight. He really was in no mood to discuss women with Morgan right now. In fact he was having a hard time concentrating on anything at the moment. He tossed his pen down on the desk on top of his files and stood up. He needed to get some air, and more importantly he needed to get some new locks for his apartment. He headed out of his office and out of the Buy More, simply stating that he would be back soon. He crossed the parking lot and headed for the Large Mart.

* * *

Chuck wandered aimlessly throughout the store in search for new locks for his apartment. The store seemed eerily quiet for this time of day and he was having a difficult time trying to find what he was looking for, or a sales associate to help him.

Rounding the corner Chuck came across a man in a black leather jacket, his back to him as he examined the selection of wrenches.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where they sell the…."

The man turned to face him, an annoyed look on his face.

Image after image flashed through chuck's head. Apple pie, explosions, General Stansfield." None of it made sense. But Chuck got a bad feeling about this guy.

"What do you want?" he barked at him.

"Umm...No...Nothing, sorry…Nothing at all." Chuck stammered. He proceeded to cautiously walk away, picking up his pace along the way. As panic seemed to set in Chuck found himself running through the store, something was definitely wrong here. First the break in at his apartment, now this. He rounded another corner and ran straight into a young sales associate.

"Oh my God! Thank God. Listen there's a guy here. He's trying to do something, I don't know. You have to call the cops…security..."

"Uh huh, what kind of guy?" She asked him, skeptical and confused by his frantic demeanor.

"Scary kind of a terminator vibe, stubble, red hair."

"Black leather jacket?" she asked peering around him.

"Yes! Yes!"

She gestured towards the man at the checkout. "Like that guy?"

The man was paying for his purchases and making small talk with the cashier, laughing and smiling. The sales associate dismissed Chuck and walked away. Chuck stood there confused. Maybe he was wrong about this guy. He turned and left the Large Mart without purchasing the locks.

* * *

Sarah had been sitting in her Porsche parked outside the Buy More for nearly 15 minutes now, trying to muster up enough courage to go back inside and face him again. Director Graham was not pleased to learn how she had left things with the mark yesterday at the store followed by her failed attempt to retrieve his computer.

She thought back to last night. She never would have attempted the break in to retrieve the computer had she known he was home. All signs had pointed to him being out for the evening. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was her natural instinct to block the objects that had been flung at her. She wasn't expecting them to hit him in return. One thing she was thankful for last night was the fact that she had chosen to wear a mask. One look at Chuck in nothing but a towel had flustered her. She was sure she was blushing under that mask and then when the towel fell, well, she had to get out of there. Now here she was, she had to face him again.

Just as she was about to get out of the car. She saw him making his way through the parking lot towards the store.

Her cell phone rang; she frowned when she saw that it was Graham calling her.

"Director?" she answered. "Yes…I know…I have eyes on him right now. Like I said the computer was destroyed beyond repair."

"Okay, It's done…I want you in the air in an hour." Graham replied.

"But what if he has an external drive…A back up?"

"It's over Sarah. The NSA is stepping in. Bryce was CIA. He was our guy and he burnt us. Casey's on his way out…You're being recalled."

"Because of Casey? He's a burnout!"

"He's a killer Sarah. Cold school. I want you to listen to me. Whatever happened with Bryce…you couldn't have known. You couldn't have stopped it."

"But I can fix it. If there's a backup I'll find it. Just give me twelve hours." She hung up the phone abruptly. A bold move on her part, but she'd be damned if she was going to let Major John Casey get his hands on Chuck.

Releasing a big breath that she didn't even realize she had been holding, she stepped foot out of the car and headed for the store.

* * *

"Sorry Chuck. She's fried." Lester said giving him a pat on the back before he walked away from the Nerd Herd desk.

'That's just great.' Chuck thought to himself. All his work for his new computer program was on that system.

He thought back to his encounter at the Large Mart minutes prior. What the hell was happening to him?

He laid his head down in disgust, giving the counter a couple bangs with his head. "I am losing my mind, I'm losing my mind." He chanted.

He was interrupted by the ringing of the service bell on the counter top next to him.

"Morgan, not now." He groaned. Without looking up he reached out with his hand, grasping the hand that was ringing the bell. He bolted upright when he came in contact with the silky smooth skin. It was definitely not Morgan.

Sarah felt a bolt of electricity course through her entire body, the moment his hand came in contact with hers.

"Hi…Hi… Jenny! Uh…phone trouble again?"

She smiled as he got flustered before her.

"Uh…yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls because I never got one from you." She replied with a smile.

"OH OH HOH Man!" Morgan squealed from 15 feet away. Chuck turned to look at him and he retreated back to home electronics. Chuck turned back to face Jenny.

"I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday, I had an appointment that I was running late for."

"Sure, I get it. It's fine."

"Well, I'm in town for a while Chuck. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. That is, if you're free."

"Oh, he's free. He's got nothing but time on his hands, he is very available. You guys are going to have a great time." Morgan announced from behind them.

Chuck turned around once again to glare at his friend.

"What's that sir? Xerox machines? I'm right on that." Morgan said before darting off again. Chuck turned back to face Jenny.

"Apparently my schedule is wide open."

"Great. So tonight? 7 o'clock?"

"7 is good."

Sarah fished through her purse for a piece if scrap paper and a pen. She jotted down and address and handed it to him. "This is where I'm staying." She said.

Chuck took the address from her. A goofy grin plastered on his face. What was happening to him? He was usually so calm and collected, but one look into those bright blue eyes and he turned to mush.

"I'll see you later." She said and turned to walk away. Chuck just stood there and watched her as she sauntered out of the Buy More.

He was going on a date tonight with Jenny Burton. The only girl he has ever loved. His day was finally starting to look up.

* * *

The work day seemed to drag on forever for Chuck. He was home by 5:30 and immediately went to work getting ready for his date with Jenny. He quickly shed himself of his Buy More clothes and jumped in the shower.

The past 24 hours have seemed nothing but surreal to him, so many weird things had happened, If Chuck didn't know any better he would have thought he was dreaming.

Chuck went through shirt after shirt, discarding the rejects on his bed. He was nervous about tonight and he wanted to look just right. He finally settled on a striped button up shirt layered over a brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Chuck sat on the edge of his bed and leaned down to tie his shoes. He took a couple deep breaths and wiped his already sweaty palms on his pant legs.

"Relax Chuck. It's just dinner." He told himself. Chuck reached for the drawer on his nightstand. He opened it and rifled through the items until he saw the envelope. He pulled it out and dumped its contents in his hand. He gazed at the photograph of the two of them from their Christmas ball. Two young 17 year olds, completely smitten with one another. He thought back to that night. The night of their first kiss. The night he knew she was the love of his life. His attention shifted to the silver chain with the heart pendant in his hand. It was the Christmas gift he had given her that night. Her mother's necklace. She had given it back to him that following Valentine's Day when she gave him her heart. He smiled at the memories.

Standing up, Chuck tucked the necklace in his pocket and slipped the picture back in the envelope and placed it back inside the drawer. He glanced at his watch; it was already 6:30. He grabbed his Jacket and his keys and headed out the door with an extra skip in his step to go pick her up.

* * *

Sarah pulled the bullet proof vest over her head and secured it tightly at her sides. She strapped her knives to her leg, just above her ankle granting her easy access should she need to use them. She slipped into a pair of black form fitting slacks with her black leather boots and a flowy brown tunic top with a flower motif. Not anything too revealing, but classy and elegant just the same.

She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She could feel the nerves building up. It was like their first date all over again. She had to remind herself that this wasn't a real date. It was just a cover for her to get the information she needed on Bryce and the intersect.

* * *

"He's picking me up for a date." She spoke into her cell phone.

"You're on your own with this one Sarah. I can't help you if something goes wrong." Director Graham replied.

"I don't know about this Graham. I know Chuck, he's a good guy."

"Good guys aren't sent government secrets."

Sarah's breath momentarily caught in her throat when she heard the knock on her door. She secured the safety on her gun and tucked it under the waistband of her pants at her back and underneath her shirt as she moved to answer the door.

"What should I do if he runs?" she asked opening the door.

"Kill him." Graham replied nonchalantly as Sarah came face to face with Chuck. She hung up the phone. He stood before her with that all too familiar goofy grin of his and a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. It only took a matter of seconds for the butterflies to make their presence known.

* * *

Chuck had taken her to an adorable little Mexican restaurant called El Compadre. It was the perfect combination of Margaritas and Mariachi bands.

"Yeah, I still live in the same apartment complex. Ellie lives in our old apartment with her boyfriend, Captain Awesome. I have my own place across the courtyard."

"Wait. Captain Awesome?"

"Yeah, you'll have to meet him. Everything he does is Awesome. Climbing mountains, jumping out of planes, flossing."

Sarah laughed. "I forgot just how funny you are Chuck."

"And I forgot just how beautiful you are."

Sarah blushed and squirmed in her seat, clearly caught off guard by his comment.

Chuck choked on his water. He brought his hand to his mouth to cover his cough. "I'm sorry; did I just say that out loud? I'm sorry Jenny; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. About that Chuck, I actually…I've been meaning to tell you. I don't actually go by the name Jenny anymore. I haven't in…well since I left."

Chuck was somewhat surprised by her admission.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize…of course, we're not kids anymore…So Jennifer?"

Sarah shook her head no.

"I just… after everything that happened with my dad, it was hard starting out somewhere new with that kind of baggage. I needed a fresh start."

"I see. And what may I ask do you go by?"

"Sarah…Sarah Walker."

"Sarah." He repeated. He liked the way it sounded, the way it rolled off his tongue. A smile stretched cheek to cheek on his face. "I like it."

She smiled in response. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

"So, Sarah," he made it a point to exaggerate her name. "What brings you back to Burbank?"

"Well, I'm just passing through really. I've just come out of a long relationship so I guess I'm just looking for a change."

Chuck couldn't help but cringe at the thought of her in a relationship with some other guy. It wasn't a thought he cared to entertain.

"Oh. I see. So this breakup is the reason you left…"

"Uh, DC. After I realized that all of my friends were his friends and that everything in Washington reminded me of…Bruce…I decided I needed a change. A big one."

"Bruce? Really, you went out with a Bruce?'

"Well I went out with Chuck before, why not a Bruce."

Chuck smiled. "Ahh Touché."

She laughed, and it was like it used to be between them, like nothing had changed. Focus Sarah, she had to remind herself. Focus on the mission.

"So what about you Chuck? Any skeletons, any women?"

"Ahh…yeah, well nothing serious, not since college anyway. I'm not dating anyone exclusively if that's what you're asking. But I do go out."

"So no girlfriend?" she asked.

"No. I guess I just haven't found _the one_."

His eyes locked with hers and she found herself completely lost in his big chocolate orbs.

She had to force herself to look away. She could easily see herself slipping, but how could she not. Here she sat across from the only man she had ever loved. The only man she had ever opened up to, felt comfortable around. The man she had given everything she had too. The man she had no choice but to leave behind for the life of a spy.

In so many ways he was still that same boy she had met all those years ago in Mr. Rawling's third period Biology class. The boy, who had wooed her, taught her the meaning of friendship and family. The boy who taught her how to love. He was kind and compassionate, funny and charming. He was still all of these things and more.

One minute she felt as though she was with that boy again, the tall, lanky boy with the unruly curls and the big brown eyes. The next she found herself sitting across from this strong, intelligent, confident man who she found sexy as hell.

Sarah swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. How was she ever going to get through this date?

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked as the two of them strolled down the street.

"Well, do you like music?"

"I guess."

"You guess. Well what's your favorite band?"

She was speechless, unable to provide an answer to such a simple question.

Chuck laughed. "Oh my Gosh." He replied in disbelief. "Oh my Gosh."

"God, I'm not funny, I don't listen to music, this must be your worst date ever right."

Chuck suddenly found himself sidetracked by the sirens blaring in the distance. He froze as he stared at the parade of police cars and motorcycles that passed by. Random images once again plagued his mind. It was the weirdest thing.

"I was waiting for you to say no." Sarah chimed in, interrupting his daze.

"Sorry, Sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second. No, God no, I've had much worse dates. Experiences overall with women."

Chuck's thoughts drifted to his date with Rachel the night before. The one that ended with her throwing him out of her apartment because he called her by Jenny's name when she was kissing him. "Much worse." He said eliciting a laugh from her.

* * *

Casey and his men watched the two from his SUV.

"Chuck Bartowski is your mark. NSA director wants him with a pulse. Till we find out who he's working with and what he knows, he lives." Casey finished loading his gun. "The CIA skirt…you can kill."

* * *

Chuck took Sarah to one of the city's vivacious nightclubs. They ordered some drinks and took a seat to take in the scene. The music was lively and the dance floor was even livelier.

"They're good." She shouted so he could hear her over the loud music.

"Good!" he hollered back.

Sarah scanned the room, taking everything in.

"Want to dance?" Chuck asked over the load music.

"Uh…sure." She replied with a smile.

Chuck stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet. He led her through the crowd to an open spot on the dance floor. Just as they reached their destination, the music died down. The band started up again, only this time is was a slow song.

Chuck and Sarah stood their awkwardly for a moment before he finally held his hand out to her. She placed hers in his timidly and he pulled her in a little closer, placing his free hand on her hip. Her eyes fell and she locked her sights on his hand placement. Her breath caught in her throat. She shifted her gaze to him, meeting his eyes with hers. She reached up and placed her free hand on his shoulder and together they began to sway slowly to the music.

"You okay Sarah?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "Well, I don't think, I've seen anyone this nervous since….well, since the very first time we danced together."

She smiled and shied away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just….well I haven't been on a date in while."

"Relax, this is supposed to be fun." He flashed her a grin and she just about melted.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to have a good time."

"I am." She replied as she allowed the tension to leave her body. And who was this man in front of her? So poised, so confident. So different, yet exactly the same. The truth was it felt incredible to be in his arms again. She thought about all those nights she longed to be just that and now here she was, but who was she kidding? It wasn't real. She was on a mission. She had a job to do and she couldn't allow her feelings or her memories of another time, of another life, get in the way of all that.

Chuck found himself getting completely lost in the moment. The feel of her in his arms again was overwhelming. His eyes locked with hers and he felt like that 17 year old boy again, completely smitten with the girl in the front of the class. He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek; she was completely lost in his eyes.

"I like dancing with you Jenny." He gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes, giving his head a slight shake. "Sorry, I mean Sarah. That's going to take some getting used t. You've always been my Jenny."

She smiled in response. "It's fine…really….And I like dancing with you too Chuck."

For the next few minutes, time seemed to stand still while they danced with one another. The music eventually came to an end and the two found themselves standing in the middle of the dance floor among a lively crowd once again. Couples danced around them to the upbeat tempo, while the two of them stood their awkwardly taking in those around them.

Sarah's attention shifted to the entrance of the club, where she eyed a suited man entering. She knew right away that he was an agent. She turned and spotted another agent across the room, clearly looking for Chuck. They must be a part of Casey's team, she thought to herself.

"How about a drink?" Chuck asked taking a step back, he turned to head towards the bar and right in the direction of his pursuers.

"Uh…No! Let's dance!" Sarah said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to their spot on the dance floor.

Sarah began moving seductively before him. Chuck watched her wide eyed as she circled him on the dance floor. God she is hot, he thought to himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Coming up behind him, he felt her bottom press up against him.

Sarah had to think fast. As discreetly as possible with Chuck's back to her, she bent to retrieve a knife from her boot. She flung it across the room, targeting one of the men. The knife caught his coat sleeve, pinning him against the wall.

She made her way back around him so that she was standing in front of him. Chuck could feel himself going weak in the knees; his heart began to race as she moved before him. This was a whole new side of her that he had never seen before.

Sarah eyed two more agents approaching them, one from each side. She reached up and pulled out the two long silver pins that were holding her hair up. Her blonde locks fell around her face as she shook her hair out. He was completely captivated; he didn't even notice her flinging her makeshift weapons across the dance floor hitting them both in their legs sending them to the floor.

She continued to dance up against him, running her hands all over his body.

"Oh…is it getting hot in here?" he managed to get out.

Seizing the opportunity, Sarah grabbed him by the hand and pulled him across the dance floor and towards the door of the club. The next thing Chuck knew, they were back out on the street.

Sarah picked up the pace as they headed for his car.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked.

"Chuck, give me your keys."

"Oh, I uh, I don't mean to be old fashion, but the company only wants employees driving the nerd herders."

While Chuck was rambling on, Sarah took the liberty of picking the lock on his car. The driver side door opened and she jumped in. "Get in the car."

He looked at her in confusion. "How did you get into my car?"

Chuck no sooner got the words out when a large black SUV rounded the corner and headed right towards them.

"Get in the car right now!" she yelled to him.

Chuck struggled momentarily with the passenger side door handle. "Sarah?"

"Just get in!"

Chuck jumped in the car as the SUV closed in on them. "What is going on?"

The next thing he knew, Sarah had the car in reverse and was flying backwards down the street.

"Sarah! You're not even looking!...Who are these guys? What do they want?"

The SUV was now directly in front of them trying to plow them down. Sarah stepped harder on the gas pedal. The SUV met her speed bumping the front end bumper of Chuck's car.

"Oh my God!"

Sarah came face to face with Major John Casey, who looked down at her from his position in the SUV.

"Oh my god!" Chuck chanted from the passenger seat.

"Tell me when to turn." Sarah ordered.

Chuck looked behind them, while Sarah kept her eyes focused on the vehicle in front of her.

"Uh...uh…left…in five seconds."

"Your left or my left?" she asked.

"What?"

"Too late." And without hesitation, Sarah veered left. The nerd herder crossed the sidewalk and proceeded down a large stair well, leading to another street level below. The herder eventually came to a stop.

"Listen to me Chuck, those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA and they're after you."

"Me?..Wha..wh..why me?...I'm the manager of a Buy More…I'm trying to start up my own software firm, but, I don't if that will ever happen…You know what that's not your problem." He turned to look at her. The approaching headlights caught his eye. "But that is."

Chuck no sooner got the words out and the SUV slammed into the side of the nerd herder sending it spiraling across the street.

While Casey's vehicle was turning around Chuck and Sarah had vacated the nerd herder. Sarah grabbed his hand and they began to run.

"Come on."

The two started off on foot, unfortunately for them Chuck lost his footing and tripped over a piece of the wreckage from the herder. Sarah stood frozen directly in Casey's path as the SUV closed in on her.

"Sarah watch out!" Chuck called to her.

Looking around for a way to escape, Sarah noticed the button that released the emergency road blockade. With her quick thinking, she tossed one of her knifes, hitting the button.

She ducked and the blockade rose before her, just as the SUV was about the crash into her. Instead it made impact with the blockade.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out to her again. "Sarah?" he stumbled to his feet and rushed over to her.

Sarah was already on her cell phone. "Requesting emergency air evac. Track location we're on foot." She grabbed Chuck by the hand again. "Come on let's go!" and the two were off once again.

They made their way to the roof of a nearby building.

"How well do you know Bryce Larkin?" she asked as they exited the stairwell.

"What?...How do you know Bryce?" he asked panting.

"We worked together at the CIA?"

"What? The CIA? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?"

"A ROGUE SPY!"

"You're a spy? Sarah?...What the hell is going on?"

"Did he try to contact you?" she asked ignoring his other questions.

"I haven't heard from Bryce in…Wait a minute….he sent me an email."

"Did you open it?"

"Yeah... it was a line from Zorg."

"What?"

"Zorg. It was a video game we used to play. It was like a riddle and I solved it and there was pictures….lots and lots of pictures."

"You saw them?"

Chuck looked at her with hesitation.

"Your computer? Did you back it up? Is there an external drive?"

"It crashed a week ago…wait…was I not supposed to look at those pictures?...Sarah…What is going on?"

Looking past him, she sighed heavily. "Okay, I may have to aim my gun at you, so just don't freak out."

"Your gun? What?...Why?"

"It's late. I'm tired. Let's cut the crap and give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA."

Their attention turned to Major John Casey who was now on the roof with them.

Sarah pulled her gun on Chuck. Casey followed suit, pulling his gun on Sarah. "The CIA gets him first."

Chuck stood before them with his hands in the air.

"You come any closer and I shoot." Sarah said to Casey.

"Sarah?...I'm freaking out." Chuck spoke through gritted teeth.

"You shoot him, I shoot you. I leave both your bodies here; go out for a late night snack. I'm thinking maybe pancakes."

Chuck's eyes moved back and forth between Sarah and Casey. In one rash moment he decided to turn and run.

"Chuck no!" She called out to him, freezing him in his tracks. He stood with his back to them, his eyes landing on the large hotel in front of him and then all the images started flashing before him once again.

He turned around to face them again. "They're going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Casey grumbled.

"Stanfield…the General, the NATO guy."

Casey and Sarah both looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Look, something is wrong with me okay. I don't know what it is, but something is very very wrong with me. I'm remembering things that I shouldn't have."

"Okay Chuck, talk to me. Like what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, for example there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Large Mart today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say?...Look last week, the NSA, you guys." He said shifting his focus to Casey. "Intercepted some blue prints. Blue prints of a hotel. THAT hotel." Chuck pointed out the hotel across the street. "And the CIA." He shifted his attention back to Sarah. "You guys found a file of the schematics of a bomb in Prague. The bomb is in that hotel."

Casey shifted, pointing his gun at Chuck. Sarah in turn shifted her gun from Chuck to Major Casey.

"He was working with Bryce." Casey replied.

"No." Sarah intervened. "He opened Bryce's email. Chuck those pictures that you saw were encrypted with secrets. Government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them."

"There were thousands of them."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that all of our secrets are in his head?"

"Chuck is the computer."

"What did you say? What does that mean?" Chuck asked frantically.

"Chuck, you have to listen to me. You have to tell us where this bomb is.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"You said there was a bomb. Is there time to stop it?" Sarah continued trying to get some answers out of him.

"What?..What? Are you crazy?"

"No, we're the good guys. We get paid to keep bombs from exploding." Casey chimed in.

"Look, I can't…I can't help you. Okay, I really wish that I could but I can't. Call Bryce, he's the guy that can save the day."

"Bryce is dead! He died sending those secrets to you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Bryce is dead?"

Frustrated Casey raised his gun and fired it into the air.

"Yeah and he's gonna have a lot of company unless you start talking…So pretty please. Can we diffuse the bomb now?"

"According to the schedule, the General is already on the stage."

* * *

The three of them made their way through the hotel lobby at record speed.

Sarah glanced to the man beside her. What the hell was she thinking dragging him into this? This was her job, it was what she did, he didn't ask for this. She couldn't put him at risk like this.

"Wait!" Sarah stopped them in their tracks. "Casey, we can't take him in there. He's too valuable."

Sure he was valuable to the government, but even more so to her on a personal level.

"Fine. You stay here." Casey snarled grabbing Chuck by the shirt to stop him. "But you tell us where to go."

"The easiest way?" Chuck asked.

"The fastest Chuck." Sarah replied.

"The fastest. Right." And without another word, Chuck took off running again.

"Chuck, wait!"

Sarah and Casey ran after him. He continued his trek through the lobby, trampling his way through the indoor fountain as opposed to going around it. Sarah and Casey were right on his heels.

"Chuck stop!"

Chuck ignored her requests and led them through the hotel.

"Over here!" he exclaimed as he set eyes on the convention hall in the distance.

They flung the doors open and stood there momentarily taking everything in.

"Where is it?" Sarah asked, while the three of them continued to scan the room.

"There." Chuck replied with a gulp as his gaze fell upon the large covered serving tray, that he was sure concealed the bomb.

The three of them wasted no time. They rushed over to it. Sarah removed the lid to reveal the laptop that connected to the bomb below the tray.

"Oh God!"

Casey moved in closer to examine it. "No time to evacuate. Any ideas?"

"Disconnect the laptop?" Sarah offered.

"No, it's our only trigger." Casey replied. "The cables?"

"No, definitely a trap." She replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" security asked coming up behind them. The audience began to panic and flee the room. The General who was on the stage making his speech announced they would be taking a short break and was quickly ushered off the stage.

"Chuck is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" Sarah asked, as time was quickly running out.

Chuck hesitated, what the hell did he know about bombs?

Sarah and Casey turned their attention back to the bomb.

'Don't freak out!' Chuck told himself and he struggled to come up with an idea, anything that might help and then it hit him. He may not know much about bombs, but he knew his way around a computer.

"I have an idea." Chuck said moving in, pushing Sarah and Casey aside.

"That's not an Xbox and you're not an XMan." Casey said taking hold of Chuck's hand, stopping him before he could touch anything.

"I understand that. Look this is a prism express laptop; we sell them at our store. It has a DOS override."

Sarah and Casey both looked at him hesitantly. Another 29 seconds and the bomb was set to explode.

"Look, I think I can do this."

"He's out best shot." Sarah said to Casey. Reluctantly he let go of Chuck's hand. Chuck immediately went to work, pounding away at the keyboard.

"Mr. Bomb…meet Mr. Internet." Chuck said as he opened the search engine and typed in the name Irene Demova.

"He's searching for porn." Casey grumbled.

The screen on the laptop came to life with Miss Demova. Chuck pressed a couple more keys on the laptop and closed his eyes as the three of them held their breath.

With less than a second left on the timer, the laptop's hard drive burned out, shutting everything down.

"You did it!" Sarah's face lit up as relief overtook all of them.

"I did it! I did it! I diffused a real bomb!" Chuck replied, the excitement more than evident in his voice. Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, you got lucky. Don't let it go to your head." Casey grumbled before walking away.

* * *

"He's coming with me!" Casey and Sarah exclaimed in unison.

"What if this was a fluke?" Casey asked.

"And what if it wasn't? What if he can stop something bigger?"

"Fine. We'll drop him in a psych tank; let him stare at four rubber walls for a decade. He'll tell us what we want to know."

"That will never happen!" She exclaimed, piquing Casey's interest.

"Look Casey we don't know how this works and what triggers the memories. He'll crack wide open."

"Not my job. I break things, I don't fix them."

"What about his job? His friends? And what do we do about his sister?"

"What about my sister?" Chuck asked approaching the two outside the hotel.

"Nothing. We were just discussing…"

"Hold on. Wait a second. You have to leave my family and my friends out of this."

"We'll see." Casey replied.

"Sarah?" Chuck turned his attention back to her. Her gaze fell to the pavement.

Chuck sighed heavily before addressing the two agents again. "Look, Bryce sent that email to me. I'm the one remembering your secrets, which means you have to listen to me. Both of you. And right now, I'm going to go home."

Chuck turned to walk away.

"No, you're not!" Casey grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Chuck pulled his arm away from Casey. "You." He said looking from Casey then to Sarah and back to Casey. "You need me." He said before walking away from the two of them.

Casey grunted in response as the two agents watched him walk away.

* * *

Sarah had followed him to the beach. It was a place she remembered well. He had taken up residence in the very same spot where they had spent their first unofficial first date back in high school the night of the senior bon fire. He stared out at the water for hours and she stood back in the distance watching him. What was she supposed to say to him?

It wasn't until the sun was coming up over the horizon that she finally mustered up enough courage to make her move. She approached him cautiously, carrying her boots in her left hand. She came to sit down next to him. His gaze remained on the ocean in front of him.

"How long you been here?" he asked.

"All night."

"This wasn't exactly the date I had in mind." He confessed.

"I know."

"There's nowhere I can run is there?"

"No from us."

He contemplated her words and what it meant for him, his family, and his friends.

"Talk to me Chuck."

"Yesterday I was making $12.00 an hour managing a Buy More, now I have a computer in my brain and I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me."

"Chuck…I…I don't know what Bryce was thinking with all of this, but if he chose you…well he must have had good reason." She placed her hand on his arm in an effort to comfort him.

Chuck's eyes met hers. He was captivated by her beauty. Her hair glistened in the sunlight.

He couldn't resist and gently reached out and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. Sarah's eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat as his fingertips gently grazed the side of her face. Her eyes opened to find him looking at her intently, with love in his eyes. It was so familiar, so…comforting. She could feel the tears beginning to form.

"Chuck."

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come home…I just…I never thought it would be like this."

"Me either." She smiled shyly.

"I've missed you so much Jenny." He closed his eyes again, realizing his mistake. "Sarah. Sorry, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"It's okay."

Chuck reached into his pocket to retrieve something. "I wanted to give this to you last night." He held it up and the chain shimmered in the sunlight.

She bolted upright and gasped. "Is that..?"

He gave her a nod.

"My necklace."

"I've been waiting a long time to give this back to you."

Sarah couldn't stop them; the tears began to slowly make their way down her face.

"Can I?" he asked holding the chain out to her.

Sarah nodded. She turned so her back was to him and held up her hair. He carefully placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. He pulled away and she allowed her hair to fall down her back. She turned back around to face him as she toyed with the heart pendant between her thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you."

He reached out and wiped away a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek. He allowed his thumb to linger there, caressing her soft skin. She instinctively leaned into his palm with her cheek. His thumb moved slowly over her bottom lip. Their eyes locked with one another. Sarah felt as though she were about to burst. The butterflies she was feeling were beyond overwhelming. Beyond anything she had ever felt before.

He leaned in slowly and she could feel herself being drawn to him like a magnet. His lips brushed lightly against hers and it was like a bolt of electricity coursing through both of their bodies. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, holding her to him as she kissed him back. It was tender and passionate and evoked feelings and emotions in them they both had buried long ago.

When they finally parted they rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Wow!" Chuck said releasing a breath.

"I shouldn't have done that." She admitted.

"But you did." He replied. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

"I've missed you." Her words were barely above a whisper.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed his forehead against hers, holding her cheeks with both hands. "I've missed you so much. A part of me died inside that day you left."

He wiped away another tear and left a kiss in its place.

Sarah pulled away from him. She needed a little distance to help her think more clearly.

Chuck looked at her with questioning eyes.

"God this is really messed up."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a brief moment. It was Chuck who finally spoke.

"So what are you going to do with me? What happens now?"

"You'll go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us."

"And Ellie? My friends? Are they in danger?"

"Tell them nothing to keep them safe."

Chuck ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Chuck. I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me Chuck."

His eyes met hers once again. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to. Sarah smiled and leaned into him giving a nudge in the side. Chuck reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

* * *

Morgan finally found Chuck sitting behind his desk in his office.

"Dude! I've been looking all over for you. How did it go with Jenny last night?"

"Morgan." Chuck groaned.

"Oh. That bad huh? Well no worries buddy; there are plenty of fish in the sea right? Maybe you should give that Rachel another shot."

"Morgan enough!"

"Whoa relax buddy."

"Sorry Morgan, I'm just swamped today and didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh? So wait….does that mean you had a good date? I'm so confused."

"Look Morgan, I just got a call, corporate is sending over some new blood today. I need you to train the new green shirt. He should be out there by now."

"Sure Chuck, whatever you need, but you owe me details later and no holding back either."

"Sure Morgan, whatever." He replied.

Morgan made his way to the door of Chuck's office. He froze in his tracks.

"Something wrong Morgan?" Chuck asked.

Morgan pointed to something or someone for that matter off in the distance.

"That's the new green shirt?" he asked pointing to the large burly man standing by the Nerd Herd desk.

Chuck stood up from his desk and made his way over to where Morgan stood in the doorway. He was shocked to see Major John Casey standing there all decked out in his Buy More gear. Chuck swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Chuck, that guy is huge. He's not green shirt material. The guy should be working as a bouncer somewhere oh or better yet, secret service. Come on look at this guy."

If he hadn't known better himself, Chuck would be inclined to agree with his friend. "Morgan, don't be ridiculous, just…go. Show him the ropes."

"You owe me Chuck."

"I don't owe you Morgan, it's your job. So if you want to keep it, I suggest you get out there."

"Fine." Morgan toted off in the direction of the Buy More's newest green shirt, John Casey. Chuck closed the door to his office and sat back down behind his desk. He was having an extremely difficult time concentrating on anything work related today; there was just too much going on inside his head.

The sound of a new incoming text message on his phone was a welcomed distraction. He picked it up and smiled when he saw that it was from Sarah.

"_Still on for lunch?"_ he read.

Chuck smiled. And typed out his response. _"Absolutely."_

Her response was instant. _"Weinerlicious 12:45."_

"The Weinerlicious?" he said to himself. Not his first choice for a lunch date, but it was with her, he'd take whatever he could get. Be typed out his response smiling ear to ear as he hit send.

* * *

Sarah growled frustrated as hell as she burnt yet another batch of corndogs. She tossed the wire basket down when she heard her phone go off, alerting her to her new text message.

She smiled when she read it. _"I'll be there soon." _

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. The ending is left open for interpretation. Unfortunately, there will NOT be another story following this one, so I hope you found it satisfying. I may have one other story in the works, but I'm not sure at this point if that one will come to fruition. If it does, it will most likely be my last Chuck fanfic for the boards. You have been a wonderful audience and I appreciate you all taking the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.**


End file.
